The present disclosure relates to an exhaust insulator structure for a multi-cylinder engine.
A known exhaust insulator structure includes a heat insulator covering an exhaust manifold entirely to check a decrease in the temperature of an exhaust gas, and having an opening for letting air blowing against the vehicle traveling into itself. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-093470 discloses an exhaust insulator structure including a front-side heat insulator and a backside heat insulator. The front-side heat insulator covers a front side of an exhaust manifold entirely and also covers two side surfaces of the exhaust manifold partially with a gap left with respect to the exhaust manifold. The backside heat insulator covers a backside of the exhaust manifold and also covers the rest of the two side surfaces of the exhaust manifold with a gap left with respect to the exhaust manifold as well. The front-side heat insulator has a first airflow inlet (opening), and the backside heat insulator has an airflow outlet. In addition, a second airflow inlet (opening) is cut through a portion of the backside heat insulator that covers the two side surfaces of the exhaust manifold so as to guide the incoming airflow toward an upstream point.